


Anything For You, My Dear

by fireboltlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireboltlou/pseuds/fireboltlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home stressed out from football training. Harry just wants to help Louis relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please leave comments on how I can improve. Thanks.  
> Thankyou to Nadia and Sam for encouraging me to write it. And thanks to Maddy and Aalea for helping me edit. Enjoy. :)

It was late on a Friday night when Louis felt he’d had enough. He had just spent the past 3 hours at football practice, preparing for a game scheduled on Monday. The coach had been extra hard on them this past week, making them do twice the amount of drills they normally do. He was so thankful, that he swore he wanted to kiss the ground when the coach announced they would end practice early due to a storm that was reported to happen later on that evening. 

After cleaning everything and packing up his belongings, Louis walked to his car. Once inside, he turned on the heater to keep warm. He looked for his phone in his sports bag and dialed Harry, and felt at eased when Harry answered on the second ring.

"Hey baby," Harry greeted.

"Hey love. I'm on my way home now," Harry could hear it in Louis' voice that he wasn't in the best mood.

"Tough day?" Harry asked.

"Yes, week actually. But knowing I'm going home to you makes me better already," Louis smiled and started to blush. Louis found it amazing that anyone could have the power to make him blush, even in a simple phone call. Louis wondered what great things he'd ever done to have Harry be that person.

"I'll be here waiting for you, Lou. Drive safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

Louis hung up the phone and began his drive home. The warm heat inside the car relaxed him a little. On days like this one, Harry always did something romantic with Louis to help him forget the bad. He couldn't help but smile knowing that when he got home, Harry would have something up his sleeve. The little relaxation, however, didn't last long. Soon after, lightning had begun, followed by a very loud thunder-clap. 

The storm was starting. Louis hated driving in stormy weather. Especially if he was alone in the car. He continued to drive slowly to be safe and was relieved once he arrived in one piece on his driveway. Just as he was about to insert his key into the lock, the door was opened by none other than Harry himself. Harry leaned against the door frame and smirked.

"What are you smirking for, Harry?" Louis found himself smiling and blushing yet again.

"Because I still can't believe I ever got so lucky to have you come home to me," Harry was no longer smirking, but rather looking at Louis with so much fond.

Louis felt like he was floating. "Kiss me" he said.

Harry took a step towards Louis and gently placed his hand under Louis' chin, lifting his head a little while he placed his other hand on Louis' hip. Harry leaned down slowly and stopped when his mouth was right in front of the older boys’ mouth. Harry smiled, knowing it was getting Louis slightly on edge.

"Honestly Harry, kiss me already," Louis whispered.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. He loves his boy so much. He leaned in all the way, and kissed Louis softly. Louis put his arms around Harry's neck. There was another flash of lighting with a loud clap and suddenly rain, so Harry decided to carry Louis bridal style up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Want to help you relax, Lou. Bubble bath?"

"Yes, I would love that."

Harry smiled as he led Louis into the bathroom. Because of their love for living in the wilderness, they owned a tiny house in the woods, near a lake. Their bathtub sat next to the window, since they loved taking baths together and feeling the sun’s warmth hit them on days that were sunny. As the tub filled with water, Harry poured some bubble bath liquid. He then looked at Louis and pulled off his shirt for him. With Louis' neck exposed, Harry couldn’t help but kiss the smooth skin. Tiny kisses with so much meaning.

"Finish undressing, I'll be right back," Harry said as he tried not to smile.

"Sure," Louis wondered what Harry could possibly be up to this time.

Harry came back with 5 candles and a box of matches. When the tub was full, Harry turned off the main lights and managed to light up the candles and place them around the bathroom. Harry undressed himself and sat in the tub. Louis lowered his body, sitting between Harry's legs.

"This is lovely Harry," Louis said, while resting his head on Harry's chest.

"Yeah, there's nowhere else I’d rather be," Harry's said.

Louis appreciated this moment, lying there on Harry, and breathing in the scent coming from the candles.

"Are those scented candles, babe?"

"Yes. The smell is from a flower named Silk Baby Breath. "

Louis raised his eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend. “What?” Harry asked.

“Is that your way of telling me you want my babies? By making up a flower name?”

“What? No, Louis. There really is a flower named that. I swear. Although to be totally honest, I wouldn’t mind having babies with you.” Louis and Harry both giggled at the thought of having children together.

"Well I’ve never heard of that flower before, but it smells lovely, just like you," Louis turned around to face Harry. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, with his bum in between Harry's legs. Louis kissed his chest. He worked his way up towards Harry's neck, where he left a delicate purple mark. Harry rubbed his arms up and down Louis' back and said "Louis, I want to make you feel good. It's about you tonight, not me. You need it after this challenging week at practice."

Harry then sat up with Louis in his lap, slid over to the other side of the tub so that Louis was leaning against the side of the bathtub. With Louis' back to the tub, Harry started to nibble at Louis’ neck and kissed his skin down to his chest. Louis loved the feeling. And with the sound of pouring rain outside, it felt even more romantic.

Harry rubbed his fingers over Louis' nipple, the feeling of pleasure running throughout his body, causing Louis to get hard. Harry noticed and grinned. He then grabbed Louis and began to stroke him slowly, trying to tease Louis. A few minutes went by of just slow strokes, leaving Louis wanting more, needing more.

"For fuck sake, Harold. Move faster, will ya?"

Harry complied, and started pumping at a faster pace. While doing that, he sucked on the sweet spot, just below Louis’ ear. With his other hand, he pulled on Louis' hair, because he knew how much Louis got turned on by that. Louis was releasing tiny whimpers and ahh's.

“H...Ha..Harry..ahh”. Louis felt the intense pleasure in him and was having trouble controlling his breathing. 

“What is it, baby? What do you want? Tell me.”

“Fas..faster..harder..p..please”

Harry did just that and pumped Louis at a rapid speed. Louis was a moaning mess, screaming out in ecstasy, digging his fingernails into Harry's back. Finally, after a few minutes, Louis felt it. He was close and Harry knew it.

"Cum for me, baby. Love making you this way under my touch. Cum for me."

And with that, Louis was biting down on Harry’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning against his skin, releasing his load into Harry's hand and arching his back. After he came down from his high, Harry washed Louis' hair and scrubbed his body clean. Harry washed himself off and got up to reach for a towel, drying both himself and Louis with it. Harry wrapped Louis in the towel and carried him to their bed.

Naked under the warm sheets, they tangled together, cuddling. Louis was lying on his left side, while hanging his right leg over both of Harry's, who was lying on his back. Louis could feel Harry's heartbeat, and thought it was the best thing he had ever felt in his life.

Louis lifted his head off of Harry's chest and turned to look at him. "Thank you for this. It's definitely what I needed after this long week."

"Anything for you, my dear. I love you."

"I love you more."

And just like that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

And the next morning, Harry may or may not have been awakened by someone's warm heat from their mouth on his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, Silk Baby Breath is a real flower. Please leave any comments. Thank you.


End file.
